1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orbiting head welding clamp and more particularly pertains to allowing an electrode rod to be positioned without becoming bent with an orbiting head welding clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holder for electrodes is known in the prior art. More specifically, holder for electrodes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding electrodes for welding are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,733 to Pishioneri discloses a holder for welding electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,365 to Lambros et al. discloses a combination arc brazing and welding electrode holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,327 to Wilcox discloses a spot welder with electrode clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,901 to Peviani discloses a quick releasable ground and rod clamp for welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,361 to McNamara et al. discloses a power clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,049 to Cantarinhas discloses an inverse welding clamp.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an orbiting head welding clamp for allowing an electrode rod to be positioned without becoming bent.
In this respect, the orbiting head welding clamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an electrode rod to be positioned without becoming bent.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved orbiting head welding clamp which can be used for allowing an electrode rod to be positioned without becoming bent. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.